


We Didn't Start the Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tubbo centric works because Tubbo deserves the world. Leave your request in the comments and I will get to them as soon as possible.  I will not be doing any Tubbo x Tommy as they said that it makes them uncomfortable and they are minors.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 30
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

Leave your requests in the comments!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo gets hurt while he is out and about doing something but hides his injuries and Wilbur and Tommy (and more people if you want) only find out he's injured after he passes out or something -hannahj423

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hannahj423 thank you for the suggestion! I hope I did it well, I'm not the best at writing

Honestly, Tubbo has had better ideas. He knew this was dangerous, knew that he should bring someone with him when obtaining discs, yet here he is, alone carefully luring a skeleton towards a creeper. He had already collected a few, all safely tucked in his ender chest, but none of them were mellohi. He just had to do this for Tommy, he had given up his most prized possessions for them, it’s the least he could do.

Deep in thought, he didn’t notice the skeleton drawing back its arrow. 

Tubbo was pushed back as the arrow embedded itself in his stomach. Pain engulfed his entire being as he quickly rolled out of the skeleton’s line of sight.

“Fuck” Tubbo gasped out, inspecting the arrow in his abdomen. He had no idea what he was going to do. He wasn’t even supposed to be out this late, let alone messing with mobs. He also knew that if he left the arrow in it would be a dead giveaway, so against his better judgment he went to rip it out.

“Oh my God,” ever so slowly Tubbo pulled the arrow out. Finally getting it out tubbo instantly pushed the extra shirt against the wound. Tubbo would have to get back quickly where he could do proper first aid. So he began the long trek back to L’manburg, vision slightly blurring with every step.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Eventually, he could see the walls of the place he calls home. Now all he had to do was get to a place where he could do first aid without anyone seeing him, easy peasy

It was not easy peasy.

His vision was rapidly going dark but he was oh so close he couldn’t stop now.

“Tubbo! where have you been man,” He had never hated the sound of Tommy’s voice before.

“We’ve been looking for you everywhere” And there’s Wilbur, even better.

“Oh y’ know ‘round” Tubbo hoped that sounded better out loud then it felt saying it.

“Are you okay, Tubbo?” Wilbur asked in concern 

Tubbo really wanted to respond, but his mouth wasn’t keen on cooperating, so instead, he just nodded his head.

“Are you sure, you look pretty horrible” Tommy slightly stepped forward while speaking so that he could inspect Tubbos face.

“Maybe yo-” 

That was all that was able to come out of Wilbur’s mouth before Tubbo promptly fell to the floor, cursing leaving both Wilbur and Tommys mouths.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
When he finally regained consciousness he was in a bed. Looking around he found Tommy sleeping in a very uncomfortable position. Tubbo had planned to sit up quietly as to not wake the taller boy, but that is quickly ruined when he hisses in pain.

“Tubbo! Oh, my God, you’re awake if you ever and I mean ever pull a stunt like that again I will kill you myself, what were you thinking walking around bleeding out like that you complete and utter buffoon” Tommy’s voice continuously got louder as his rant continued.

“Tommy, hey it’s okay, I’m here aren’t I, I’m okay” Tubbo grabbed onto Tommy’s shoulder.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again, I thought I was going to lose you, you had lost so much blood already and then you just passed out and it took you so long to wake up” Tommy’s eyes watering as his thoughts swirl around his head.

“I know Tommy, it’s okay now, we’re okay”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
It had been a couple of weeks since what is now named ‘The Accident’ and Tubbo has healed rather well since then. Currently, they’re sitting around a fire Wilbur started eating smores and laughing.

“Hey Tubbo what were you doing that night anyways,” Wilbur asks after a long moment of silence between the three.

“Oh! I’ll show you just give me a second,” and just like that Tubbo bolted from his log seat to grab his ender chest.

“Hey, Tubbo be careful and don’t aggravate your stitches!” Wilbur shouts after seeing Tubbo lug his ender chest towards them.

“I’m fine,” Tubbo drops the chest down next to him hurriedly starts to ruffle through it before pulling out two or three discs.

“Tubbo what is this?” Tommy, who is staring at the discs in wonder, asks tentatively.

“I know they aren’t mellohi, but I know how important those discs were to you, so I was trying to get you a new one,” Tubbo states, looking at Tommy with hopeful eyes.

“Tubbo, you are the best” Tommy yells before practically launching himself at Tubbo, Wilbur frantically shouting ‘his stitches!’ ‘his stitches!’ while stifling laughs.

The next day when Tubbo wakes up in his bed he hears soft music playing in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookiescramble123 - Hi um here's an idea... maybe it's just basically everyone underestimates Tubbo and when a situation arise he's the one to take charge and fix it or something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might have gone a bit more into anger then I meant to, I hope you enjoy it anyway though.

Tubbo had never been one for violence. He very rarely let his anger get the best of him, and even then the only person who was there to witness it was Tommy. Ever since then, Tommy has done his best to calm Tubbo down whenever his blood started to boil, and most of the time he was able to.

This was not one of those times. 

* * *

  
  


Tubbo had been away from Manburg taking care of his bees. It was one of the only ways that he could let out his pent up frustrations, Tommy said he was gonna explode if he didn’t (He was probably right).

He filled the last of his Jars with honey when he heard a commotion coming from the direction of Manburg, the sound of the raised voices left his stomach uneasy. Disregarding the jars, he hurried back to Manburg.

  
  
  


He has no idea what he was expecting when he made it back, but it definitely was not this. 

Tommy was being cornered by Schlatt, Quackity, and George. The other citizens holding up weapons all aimed at his best friend. Out of his peripheral, he can see Wilbur and Techno also being held back with weapons. Tubbo could feel his blood start to boil.

“What the hell is going on,” Tubbo shouted, effectively drawing all attention towards himself.

“Tubbo, we caught these three dangerously close to Manburg, thought that we would teach them a lesson.” Schlatt boomed, giving a sickening smile to Tubbo, he didn’t smile back.

“Were they in Manburg, or did you guys see them and decided to mess with them?” The cold way Tubbo spoke sent shivers down everyone’s spine.

“Well, they were close enough, plus why does it matter to you,” Schlatt challenged. Tubbos patience was dwindling dangerously low.

Tommy seemed to realize this as well.

“Hey Big T, remember what we talked about, don’t let it overflow” Tommy spoke, his words slightly calming him down.

“Did we say you could speak?” Schlatt raged, lifting his hand to smack Tommy.

Tubbo could vaguely hear Wilbur and Technos, outraged cries as he quickly moved to intercept the slap.

Before Schlatt could get a word out tubbo had him pinned under his foot with his unsheathed sword pointed at his throat. 

Schlatt was going to demand Quackity and George fire at him but he couldn’t get words out through the overwhelming fear that suddenly gripped him. Looking up at Tubbo his eyes had an indescribable amount of rage and his face was in a snarl.

“You do  _ not  _ lay a single finger on Tommy,  _ do you understand _ .” Though phrased like a question Schlatt knew he was not meant to answer.

“Now let them go, all of them”

“C’mon Tubbo I can’t just l-” Schlatt began.

“ _ Now Schlatt _ ” Tubbo snarled.

“Let them go guys it’s fine” Schlat relented taking in a deep breath when the sword was finally removed.

That seemed to knock everyone out of their shocked state as they all lowered their weapons. Tubbo could still feel that unwavering anger and knew that if he didn’t let it out again he would explode.

“Hey Big T, remember what we talked about, deep breaths in and out, calming thoughts, okay. Why don’t you go sit in the meadow till you’ve calmed down?” Tommy spoke from behind him. 

Tubbo only nodded in reply before stalking off.

* * *

  
  


Later Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno had made it back to Pogtopia, still quiet from what happened earlier.

Finally, Techno spoke up.

“Wilbur I thought you said that kid was passive, that didn’t look very passive to me.”

“I’ve never seen him like that before, I didn’t know he could get like that. Did you Tommy?” Wilbur replied.

“The only other time that he got like this was when Dream had killed his bees. He later told me that sometimes he got so angry he couldn’t keep it in, since then I’ve been helping calm him down, but since we’ve been exiled I haven’t always been there. I can only assume that it’s been piling up for a long time.” Tommy replied, he seemed almost subdued as he spoke.

“That not your fault kid” Wilbur assured.

“I know, wish I could help though”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me forever to update school was absolutely destroying me. I know it's short too they'll (hopefully) get longer though.


End file.
